


We All Fall Sometime-

by Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Derek Hale - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Panic Attacks If You Squint, Teen Wolf, The nightmare comes around the end, Worried Derek, fluff/angst, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform, still new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo/pseuds/Sidney_Patrick_Crosby_xoxo
Summary: Derek helps Stiles through a hard time.OrThe one where Stiles has a nightmare & Derek is there of course.:)





	We All Fall Sometime-

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that all the love from the other fic inspired me to do another one. Kudos help me write more:) Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Just wanted to a little nightmare one shot:)) I’m still new so-
> 
> Again comments & kudos are appreciated. Hope you enjoy:)

It had been a long night. Let’s just say things didn’t at all go how the pack wanted it to. while chasing a rouge alpha, Stiles somehow managed to get captured.

It may have only been a few hours before Derek picked up his scent and found him in an abandoned warehouse, but who knows what could’ve happened in that amount of time. 

All Derek knew was that whatever happened was bad. He could practically feel the fear pouring off of Stiles. 

Not just smell it, but feel it. 

It wasn’t until he got Stiles in the car until he realized he forgot to check for any possible injuries. Shit. 

If Stiles was bleeding out he would never know.  
What was even scarier was that Stiles wasn’t taking. At all. 

So being the good boyfriend that Derek is, he pulled the car over and onto the side of the road. 

Stiles was startled at the sudden stop, but seemed to relax more when he heard Derek say, "I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna go get the first aid stuff out of the trunk. Stay right here, ok.” 

Since Stiles wasn’t really in the mood to fight or argue, he just gave a slow nod. 

After about 2 minutes or so, Derek appeared crouched by Stiles’ side with the door ajar and holding the first aid kit. 

At first, Stiles didn’t know what Derek was doing, but he trusted him and that was enough. Soon he noticed they Derek was just doing a quick observation before actually using anything from the first aid kit. 

The only visible signs of injury seemed to be scars and scratches. But, they were everywhere. All over his arms and back. 

"Ok,” Derek said, "Let’s get you home and into bed for a good rest. Then I’ll wake you up with a nice breakfast. How’s that sound?” 

For the first time all day, Derek got to hear that sweet voice of Stiles. 

"Sounds good Sourwolf. If you’re taking requests, I’ll have some pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream on top.” 

Derek snorted, pulled Stiles in for a hug, and then proceeded to put the first aid kit away and get in the car so they could finally go home. 

It’s a good thing Stiles could walk because there was a lot of steps that led up to the master bedroom, and Derek did not feel like carrying Stiles at the moment.

He though that going to bed was going to make Stiles feel a lot better, but he was sadly mistaking. 

Derek had been asleep until about 4 a.m. when he felt a sudden jolt beside him. Then he heard it. Stiles screaming at the top of his lungs. 

Not knowing what to do, he embraced Stiles into his arms and kept making soothing noises. 

When it felt like his breathing was evening out and he stopped panicking, Derek unleashed his hold a little bit. 

"Shhhhh. It’s ok. I got you. You’re safe. Nobody will ever hurt you again. You understand me?” Derek asked.

Because Derek knew that Stiles’s throat was probably hurting from all the crying, he let a small nod slide instead of actual words. 

"Hey Derek. I just want to say thanks.” 

And that was unacceptable. He never needed to say thank you for something like this because Derek would always be there for Stiles no matter what. 

"Hey, Stiles. You don’t have to say thanks. It’s alright babe. I’m always going to be here for you.” 

Then they kissed and let the night take them away. With Stiles in Derek’s arms. 

Morning was much better. Derek keeping up on his promise about breakfast. 

It was all smiles. 

And the pancakes- 

The pancakes were delicious.

T H E  
E N D  
😖


End file.
